Charmed
by MIHIGHLOVER123
Summary: Zoe isn't human she is from a distant planet. She finds her sisters. They have to save their planet. But will they become the charmed ones? Or will they split up and lose their powers?
1. Chapter 1

It has been 1 month since KORPS was destroyed and Dan had been trying to ask Keri out ever since they meet. _Today's the day thought _Dan. He stood at the school gates waiting for Keri. It took 12 mins to she arrived.

"Hi Dan."said Keri walking towards the school.

"Hey Keri do you...umm want to go to the cinema tonight?"said Dan nervously.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"said Keri smiling she hoped he would ask her out since they meet.

"Umm yeah."said Dan looking down.

"Yeah."said Keri smiling as they ran into class but their communicators started flasing so they dashed into the caretaker's carboard and changed into their spy clothers.

"I can't see why they can't have red."said Keri disappointed at her clothes.

"KERI!"screamed Dan annoyed pretending to hate her so people didn't find out they were dating because of the protocol.

"Team, today we are being summoned by the head of M19."Said Frank nervously.

"Why are we in trouble?"said Aneisha worried as they returned to the lift.

"I don't know."said Frank as the lift closed.

30 mins later they were at M19 hq.

The head walked in and apolgised for being late.

"Team we have a very serious problem. It seems that SKUL Agents are being abused and used as slaves. The man who we think is behind it is Lucas Alex Smith. We don't know much about him but there is one person who knows a lot about him."said the head of M19 showing a picture of Lucas and a redhead with big green eyes smiling.

"Is that Zoe?"said Tom looking at the picture.

"Yes before he took over SKUL Zoe and him were best friends."said the Head of M19.

"But why did he take over SKUL?"Said Keri looking at the blonde haired boy.

"Well, Zoe was supposed to take over SKUL but when she didn't return Lucas took over."said the head of MI9 sadly pulling up a picture of a SKUL agent making weapons.

"Why would they choose her?"said Dan upset.

"Because she has the strength and brains of 10 men and because she was the chosen one."said the head. Just as she said that a redhead came through the door.

But it was not Zoe.

"You wanted to see me."said the redhead.

"Ahh Agent Brown yes take these 5 to see Zoe and see if they can try to help her."said the head.

"Okay."said Agent Brown as she walked towards a dimp dark room when she opened the lights they stared at a slim redhead who clearly was in shock. They walked towards her but she didn't look up or even move.

"Why is she like that?"said Keri moving closer but Zoe's eyes didn't even move.

"She's in shock doofus."said Tom annoyed and sitting on the bed. Aneisha started crying she couldn't bare seeing her friend like this.

"How long has she been like that?"mumbled Aneisha closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"4 days, 5 hours, 10 mins and 45 seconds. She hasn't eat or drank anything since she has been here and we resuced her 5 days ago."said Agent Brown before leaving them to it.

"Zoe are you there?"said Tom moving her hair behind her ear and smiling.

"Ok maybe she's pretending for attention."said Keri unbelieving.

"Zoe is not like that."said Aneisha before running followed her and Frank just stared at her unbelieveing that Zoe is like that.

"Zoe are you okay."asked Frank before Keri and Dan just left. After 3 mins Frank left. Then Aneisha wanted to say hello but Zoe was gone.

"GUYS!"Screamed Aneisha as they all rushed to her and gasped to see Zoe was gone.

"Where is she gone?"asked Dan worriedly.

"You don't think Lucas did this."said Tom watching Dan pacing up and down. Agent Brown heard Aneisha and rushed to see what was happening. When she saw Zoe was gone she checked the security cameras and saw that Zoe suddenly woke up and climbed up.

"She's on the roof."said Jade(Agent Brown). As they all rushed on the roof they saw Zoe standing near the edge she was wehayng a night gown.

"Stay back or I'll jump."said Zoe loudly moving closer near the edge. Everyone just looked at eachother than at Dan telling him to talk to her.

"Zoe calm down and come off the roof and we can talk about this."said Dan moving closer gently.

"I said stay back or I will jump."said Zoe looking down it was at least 50 ft.

"Come on Zo please don't do this. I promise you we can stop Lucas."said Dan trying to grab her hand but she resisted.

"Don't you see that this is all my fault I should have become the new Grandmaster but I didn't want to."said Zoe as Dan grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"It's not your fault."whispered Dan as Zoe cried. Keri looked at her jealously. They took her back into the base.

"Zoe do you know what happened when you returned back to SKUL."Said Frank as she sat down. Zoe nodded.

"Tell us."said Aneisha but she couldn't bare to hear what happened.

"Well, Lucas kidnapped me a few weeks ago and he took me to SKUL hq. I saw all of the agents making weapons and then if they refused Lucas's mates would whip them. I saw it happening to my friends Alison, Madison and Ellie. I told him what he was doing was disguisting and then spat on his face. He locked me up and when I escaped I tried to rescue them but none of them wanted to come because they were too scared of what would happen and I told them I return. I left with Jade, Kloe and Amy."said Zoe nearly busting into tears.

"So do you know Lucas?"asked Dan supisciously.

"Yeah we were at the same base when I was 3 and we were best friends inseparable. But when I was 5 and he was about 10 he changed he started to treat people badly and bullied this kid and I couldn't let him continue doing this. So I challenged him to a fight then I beat him and then when the base was found by Geogre. The Grandmaster asked us who we wanted to stay with and I said Alison instead of Lucas."said Zoe looking down.

"So that's why he's after you."said Tom hugging her. Keri just looked jealous then ran out and Dan followed her.

"Ker why did you run out?"asked Dan sympathetically.

"Coz everyone seems too interested in Zoe that they forgot i'm here and what she did to you guys."said Keri crying as Dan hugged her.

"I haven't but she is my friend and I'm just supposed to forgive her but not forget what she did."said Dan kissing her hair. All of a sudden, Aneisha came and they immeadetly stopped.

"Sorry to distrubt but Frank wants us to ask our parents to stay with Zoe because Frank is going and he thinks Zoe shouldn't be alone."said Aneisha as she went home.

"Come on."said Dan grabbing Keri's hand and sending her home.


	2. The book of Dalaxe

The spies return with suitcases.

"This is going to be so much fun."said Aneisha walking hands linked with Zoe towards the rooms in hq. Keri just looked at her jealously.

"This is my room."said Zoe opening a door. Her room was purple with a big double bed with pictures of the team. They all stepped in and gazed. Keri looked at the pictures of her and Dan.

"How come you get a room?"said Keri looking at her.

"Ohh well Frank adopted me and I have been staying here."said Zoe as she jumped on her bed.

"Check this out."said Zoe excitely. She pushed a button and a tv popped up.

"Wow!"said Tom staring at the 40 inch tv.

"Hey guys why don't we sleep in here?"said Keri smiling at her.

"Yeah if that's okay with you, Zo."Said Dan as they all looked at her.

"Sure."said Zoe as she opened a cuboard and got a cookie.

"You have a sweet cupboard?"said Tom looking at the cupboard.

"Tom its a sweet cupboard not Narnia!"said Zoe sacastically as everyone but Keri laughed.

"So we should get changed in our pjs."said Zoe and they all looked confused until she lead them to cupboard where there was pjs.

They all got changed.

"Come on let's sleep."said Aneisha as they all went to sleep.

-In the Morning-

Zoe woke up first and smiled when she saw Dan sleeping. She rubbed her eyes and went into the kitchen then at the corner of her eyes she saw a parcel she shaked it and opened it realizing it was a book. The note attached to it said:

To my darling V95,

It doesn't matter that you aren't the vessel because I love you. I know that soon I will die and I want to give this to you because it is your destiny inside. I hope that you like your 17th birthday. I hope it guides you through your life

Lots of love,

MasterMind.

Zoe pulled the book and tried to open it but it was sealed. She tried lasercutting it but nothing worked. Then Aneisha woke up and saw Zoe cutting it with a knife. She thought Zoe was crazy so she called the others. They yawned tiredly but when they saw Zoe banging a book with a knife they also thought she was crazy and tried to stop her.

"What are you doing?"said Dan annoyed and tired.

"Just opening this book."said Zoe sitting down.

"Okay why?"Said Dan and Zoe passed him the letter that the MasterMind gave her.

"Maybe there is a way to stop Lucas."said Zoe looking at the book. But Dan just pulled the book and was about to bin it.

"What are you doing? That could save my friends."Said Zoe trying to stop him.

"We're your friends and I bet this is just a trick."said Dan handing Zoe the book.

"It from the MasterMind not Lucas."Said Zoe before taking the parcel and when the others didn't agree with her she left taking the parcel with her. Zoe ran to her room and looked in the parcel then she saw an old script at the bottom. But it wasn't in English. There was 3 girls in the picture 3 with auburn hair.


	3. Sabrina and Hayley

Zoe spent the whole day trying then gave the Book opened and Zoe gasped it was empty. Her friends were right it was probably some tracker they sent to find her. One of the pages scratched her so hard it was bleeding the blood sprayed and it turned into words.

"Here stands V95 master of all persons, saver of all kinds across the galaxy, Leader of all good, salvation of all spieces. The one who stops Lucas from taking over the world. But not alone she has C6R and G31 to help her the chosen ones."read Zoe she rushed out of the room and towards the base where Tom was playing blade quest and Aneisha was sorting through costumes and Keri and Dan were talking about their last mission when they went to France to stop criminals shipping cargo to America.

"Tom can I use the computer please."said Zoe eager to use it.

"Yeah sure."said Tom logging out of blade quest. The others just stared at her until she stared back. They pretended to continue doing what they were doing but really spying on Zoe. Zoe logged in the M19 mainframe and looked up C6R. It turned out to be Hayley Taylor her sister who lived in New York. She quickly wrote down the address.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that stupid book does it?"said Dan annoyed that Zoe was so interested at this.

"Why do you care?"said Zoe typing in G31 not wanting to look at him.

"Because it's stupid and I know it's a trap."said Dan switching the computer off.

"Hey! If I want to do this then why can't you let me?"said Zoe switching it on.

"Because Lucas is going to kill you."said Dan looking at Zoe determined.

"Why do you like treating me like a 5 year old."Said Zoe furiously.

"Because you are acting like one."said Dan annoyed.

"Stop treating me like one and I will stop acting like one."Said Zoe about to walk away but dan pulled her back.

"What did it say and who is Hayley Taylor and Sabrina Williams?"said Dan snatching the paper away from her.

"My sisters and it said that Dan is a massive plank."said Zoe snatching it back and running back.

"Dan why don't you leave her?"said Keri jealously.

"Beacause if she gets killed and I didn't do anything to stop it then i won't be able to live with myself."said Dan looking down helpless.

-10 mins Later-

Zoe was telling Frank about the book and how it's linked to her sisters and Lucas.

"Frank I need to go to France and New York."said Zoe.

"Ok only on one condition."said Frank.

"What?"said Zoe annoyed and angry.

"They have to come with you."said Frank then Zoe and Frank went to see the others.

"Team your mission is simple go to New York and France and get Hayley and Sabrina."said Frank but the team looked sad except Keri.

"Yaay it's much more better than boring old France and we get to visit lots of new places."said Keri excitely.

"Ker this is a rescue mission not a holiday."said Dan annoyed.

"So when are we going?"asked Aneisha.

"Do I have to come?"asked Tom.

" Yes. In about 10 mins Zoe get ready to go."said Frank as Zoe started to walk away.

"Wait Zoe can't come!"said Dan furiously.

"Well they don't know who you are and might try to kill you."Said Zoe as they went into the lift. They looked really tired. It was probably because they didn't get much sleep.


	4. Going abroad

They were on the plane choosing their seats. Keri wanted to sit next to Dan.

"Hey Dan let's sit here."said Ker choosing the best seats.

"Zoe come sit here next to me. You need protecting from Lucas. He could have agents anywhere."said Dan as Zoe came to sit next to him.

"Why did sit next to me instead of your girlfriend?"said Zoe.

"Because I don't want you to get captured do I."Said Dan. It was about 3 hours in the flight. Zoe was sleeping on Dan's shoulder. Dan smiled proudly.

"We are about to land fasten your seatbelts please."Said the pilot. They landed and when they got off they saw the statue of Liberty.

"Trina will be so jealous."said Keri taking a selfie of herself.

"Right let's go find hay."said Zoe as she ordered a cab. They came across a big house that looked Rihanna's house. It has a pool and a big garden with a big path.

"Hayley."said Zoe as she hugged her.

"Zoe what are you doing here?" asked Hayley hugging her back.

"Well, you have to come with us Lucas is after us."said Zoe as they left.

"Where are we going?"said Hayley as they arrived at the airport.

"Well, we are going to France."said Zoe smiling.

"To see Sabrina "said Zoe as they were lead into the plane they fell asleep. Hayley was sleeping next to her sister and Dan sat next Keri as she slept on his shoulder.

-40 mins later-

"Aarrrghhh we're in France look at the effiel tower woahh we're in the city of love."said Keri holding Dan's hand but when he saw Zoe watching he kissed her on the lips to get Zoe's atention but Zoe was more intersted in Hayley and how scared she was.

"hay are you okay?"said Zoe looking at her as she huddled into her.

"Just a little scared because I have never been away from home and Lucas might kill us." said Hayley quietly.

"Don't worry about it. I will just tell your mum it's for a school trip or something."said Zoe whispering.

"Zoe look there is Sabrina near those weird looking men." said Hayley pointing to the redhead.

"Come on!"said Zoe as they ran towards the effiel tower.

"The lift's broken."said Tom exhausted.

"Stay here me and hay will go and get her."said Zoe as she ran towards the stairs.

"Zoe wait!"said Dan but she already went and Keri stopped him from following her.

"What are you doing? They could get captured."said Dan trying to resist.

"Dan you need to stay here. They need to do this themselves."said Keri blocking him.

On the top

"Why don't you leave her alone?"asked Zoe as she kicked one of them and Sabrina punched him put he didn't fall and there was another one grabbed their arms.

"Wait why are you in France."asked Sabrina.

"Oh Lucas is after us so we have to leave."said Hayley trying to take Sab's hand.

"No I'm not allowed to leave."said Sabrina scared.

"Look Sab if we don't leave now you will be dust by sunrise and you will never see your family again is that what you want?"asked Zoe as Sabrina followed them down.

"Zoe!"screamed Aneisha as she hugged Zoe. They all looked at them surprised.

"Hey how did you stop them?"asked Tom hugging them

"You know just a little help from two angels."said Zoe.

They all shared a group hug and then Dan hugged Zoe for about 10 secounds before stopping.


	5. Returning to base

"Frank we're back!"said Zoe as Frank hugged her. Zoe took their blindfolds off.

"Welcome to M. ."said Frank as they huddled towards him. Frank placed the book on the table.

"So I have been trying to read this book and it's just impossible because it's not in English."said Frank holding the book which annoyed Dan.

"The Dalaxe holy book."said Hayley looking at it.

"I thought that was just a legend."said Sabrina which made Zoe remember.

"It came from deep inside the shadow realm under the sea of secrets."said Zoe looking at them.

"I think it's the key to the underworld."said Hayley gasping.

"But only the three chosen ones can open it."said Sabrina smiling.

"I think we are the chosen ones."said Zoe as they squeezed eachothers hand.

"Yeah right as if this thing came from the shadow realm."said Dan annoyed as the girls glared at him.

"Shut up!"said all of them which made Dan angry.

"Why don't we open the next chapter?"said Sabrina who scratched herself. Her blood turned into more words.

"Okay it talks about our warriors. It says that they are lovers which look and protects eachother. If the warriors and their queen are not together when the sun sets then the fate is worse than death. You could go blind and turn into a bat then into a fireball."said Hayley placing her hands near the book.

"Who are our warriors?"said Zoe excitely.

"Okay Sab you have Leo I have Luke and Zoe you have. Oh this is going to be hilarious."said Hayley showing Sabrina who just laughed. They showed Zoe who froze.

"Well, it says that the warriors have to sleep with their queen every night."said Hayley bursting into laughter.

"I don't get what so funny."said Aneisha looking down feeling left out. Zoe whispered her warriors name in Aneisha's ear and she screamed.

"Shh"said Zoe not wanting Dan to hear because he is her warrior.

"Okay Zoe's warrior is are not allowed to be with someone else."said Sabrina as Dan looked shocked.

"Let's continue it says that the warriors and the queen have to be close."said Zoe as Dan moved towards her.

"Closer than that."said Hayley laughing quietly. Zoe gave her an evil look.

"Touching."said hayley smiling but the two just looked at eachother akwardly. Dan moved towards Zoe.

"Oh you only get 5 mins to be apart from Dan."said Sabrina smiling as Dan ran to the loo. They looked at each other nervously.

"So when you say every night does that mean like every night or can I be away from him?"asked Zoe. Hayley looked at the book and read it to herself.

"No sorry Zoe. Dan is your warrior so you have to be with him every night or things go wrong. Every sunset to sunset."said Hayley. Zoe looked disappointed and Keri just looked jealous.

"Yeah but Dan's my boyfriend and I don't feel that comfortable about him sleeping with someone else." said Keri smiling innocently. "Yeah I get that you don't want your boyfriend sleeping with someone else but he has to or there is going to be serious consequences."said Sabrina. She looked upset and disappointed.

"Keri, nothing is going to happen between me and Dan. We are just going to sleep. What else does it say?" asked Zoe looking at Hayley who read the chapter again. "Nothing else. Wait the warrior is chosen because he loves the queen. So Dan is Zoe's warrior because he loves her." said Hayley. Keri looked shocked and surprised.

"No that can't be true. He loves me and always will. This book is complicating things. "said Keri looking at them.

"This book saved us from being slaves to Lucas. This book saved us from being abused and mistreated." said Sabrina. Keri took the book into her hands.

"I don't get it. This book is supposed to be in English. Well, I guess I'm going to have to get used to Dan sleeping with Zoe." said Keri smiling but inside she was hurting.


	6. Wolves

"Can I choose someone else?asked Zoe quietly.

"No Dan is your warrior."said Sabrina reading the book again and again.

"Ohh wait where are your warriors?"asked Zoe suspiciously.

"I forgot about them."said Hayley just as she speak Leo and Luke came down the lift. Leo hugged Sabrina. Dan came back with Keri.

"Who are you?"asked Dan pointing to them.

"I'm Leo and this is my brother Luke we are sab's and Hay's warriors appartently."said Leo kissing Sabrina.

"Why don't we open more?"said Hayley distracting them.

"Hay it is your turn."said Zoe fliping to the next page. Just then Hayley howled. Her eys started changing from moss green to a bright eyes. Her teeth changed too and her veins changed from green to a bright blue moving across er face.

"What is going on?"asked Zoe as he eyes changing.

"Oh we turn into wolves it's a full moon tonight."said Sabrina as they all changed into wolves. They began running around and licking eachother and damaging the computers.

-6 am-

They changed back into humans and everyone was scared including Zoe, Hayley and Sabrina.

"What happened in here? Why were we sleeping on the floor?"said Hayley standing up.

"I remember we changed into wolves-"said Sabrina yawning.

"We what?"said Zoe and Hayley at the same time.

"I think we should open more of the book."said Sabrina picking the book up. Dan was sleeping next to Zoe, Leo next to Sabrina and Luke next to Hayley.

"Ahh."said Hayley then smiling as they slept. Sabrina scratched her hand and blood dripped on the book which caused words to come.

"On the 17th birthday, the three chosen ones will turn into wolves just like every full moon or when they are angry or really scared. It is in their blood to turn into wolves unlike the other clones."said Sabrina tiredly yawning.

"What happened last night?"said Luke scared looking at them moving away.

"I don't know why don't we check the security camaras?"said Sabrina who tapped the computer and uploaded the security camera. Dan woke up and now was standing near Zoe trying to warm her up and hugging her which made Keri jealous and angry.

"What are you watching?"asked Dan putting his chin on Zoe's shoulder.

"Just the security cameras from last night."said Hayley who sat down on the chair beside Sabrina. as the secuirty cameras continued they saw themselves turn into wolves.

"Oh my god, it must have something to do with the Dalaxe book."said Sabrina moving back towards the book. Zoe stood near Sabrina.

"Sab we haven't missed anything."said Zoe as Dan moved towards Keri as she moved away.

"Actually Zo you're wrong. It says something about the turning of a wolf on a full moon is uncontrollable."said Sabrina disappointed.

"So where are we supposed to transform?"asked Hayley nervously she just wanted to go home not turn into a raging killing animal.

"Umm I don't know I'll have to ask Frank."said Zoe as she hugged Hayley and Sabrina.

"We will do this together."whispered Zoe in their ears.

"Oi Keri where is Neish and Tom?"asked Zoe.

"Umm in your room."said Keri looking at her sister. She didn't understand why Dan loved her more.

"Okay i think i'm going to tell them later."said Zoe sitting down.

"Dan can we talk in private?"asked Keri looking upset and leading him to the living room.

"What's up, Ker?"asked Dan he leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"I thought you wanted this!"said Dan disappointed.

"I do but i feel like I'm left out and that you love Zoe more."said Keri looking at his shocked face.

"I love you not Zoe!"said Dan even though he wanted to break up with her for ages.

"That's not true and both you and me know it. I saw the look on your face when you sat next to her on the plane and when you found out you're her warrior and when you were sleeping next to her and warming her."said Keri about to walk away.

"Keri wait you're right i think I have feelings for Zoe but what do I do?"said Dan looking for Keri for advice.

Keri opened the door slightly an saw Zoe going into her room,"Just tell her!"said Keri putting her hand on his shoulder. As she left Dan felt disgusted by what he did.


	7. CIA

In Zoe's Room-

"Guys I have something to tell you. I'm a umm...wolf."said Zoe looking down then up.

"WHAT?"Said both of them.

"It's the way the mastermind created me, Hay and Sab. Every full moon we turn."said Zoe but they walked out needing air. Zoe started crying banging her hand on her forhead. When she sensed Dan she told him to come in.

"Look I wanted to say sorry for you know leaving but it worked hey you got Keri."said Zoe wiping her tears quickly.

"Yeah about that-"said Dan sitting down and looking in her eyes.

"What did you do?"said Zoe angrily her eyes became hostile.

"We broke up the truth is I was only using her to get to you."said Dan disgusted at what he did.

"Wow! I need to talk to Keri."said Zoe walking out.

-Hq-

"Hi guys!"said Zoe walking towards Aneisha, Tom and Keri.

"Why didn't you tell us? You know we can keep a secret. You didn't trust us."Said Aneisha annoyed that Zoe didn't trust us enough.

"I only found out today and I did trust you enough to tell you."said Zoe trying to explain they were angry but then they hugged her.

"Can I speak to Keri for a mintue?"Said Zoe pulling away and folllowing Keri into the livingroom.

"What's up, Zo?"asked Keri but she knew what Zoe was going to ask her to do.

"I need you to get back together with Dan."said Zoe sitting next to Keri smiling.

"No!"said Keri shaking her head.

"You love him."said Zoe moving closer to her.

"No I don't."said Keri holding back her tears.

"You're lying I can see it."said Zoe hugging her.

"Okay fine but he was using me to get to you."said Keri crying.

"Hey! Dan doesn't know what he is doing and that he has lost the most amazing beautiful girl."said Zoe wiping her tears.

"Thanks but how do I get him back?"said Keri hugging her sister.

"Why don't you leave that to me?"said Zoe walking out.

-Zoe's Room-

"Hi Dan."said Zoe smiling but she wanted Dan so much.

"Hi Zoe!"said Dan smiling.

"Did you think about us?"said Dan hoping she'll say yes.

"Yeah and I have got you the most perfect girl."said Zoe smiling that made Dan confused. Just then Keri walked through the door and hugged him.

"Keri!" said Dan pretending to be happy just he said that Zoe went into base to see a serious Frank and Stella standing at her.

"Hi Frank. Stella."said Zoe looking down she knew that they knew about her being a wolf.

"Zoe! How could you break all these equitment. Do you know how much it cost?"Said Frank furiously he couldn't bare to look at her.

"No I'm sorry. I'm guessing you know about me being a wolf."said Zoe moving closer but they just looked away.

"We saw the security camera. Stella we have to call the CIA."Said Frank as everyone looked shocked and glared at him as if he was joking.

"Frank you can't! We will be locked up and tested on."said Sabrina standing up for her sister which suprised Zoe because Sabrina is the most quietest person she ever met.

"Frank please think about what you are doing."said Aneisha upset she was about to lose her best friend for ever this time.

"Yeah I mean imagine the horrible things they would be doing to her."said Tom thinking about her friend.

"Frank we can't leave her not after everything we've been through."said Stella standing near her.

"It's not Zoe's fault!It's in her DNA."Said Sabrina looking at him disgusted.

"I'm sorry girls but we can't look after you. Where are you going to change? How are we supposed to handle 3 wolves?"asked Frank he couldn't believe that he was actually saying these things.

"We'll what about Lucas?"asked Sabrina holding back her tears

"Yeah hay's right. How are we supposed to beat Lucas if Zoe is not here?"Asked Hayley both of them standing up for their sister.

"Guys leave it. Let them take me."said Zoe courageously


	8. Charmed part 2

"No Zoe."said Sabrina crying as they hugged them.

"Sorry I have to go. Say bye to our sisters for me."said Zoe hugging them back. Frank saw how much Zoe meant to them.

"I-"Said Frank but Zoe was already gone and everyone just couldn't bare to look at him.

-In Zoe's Room-

Keri and Dan had been kissing ever since Zoe had gone. Dan was imagining Zoe being there. Crying and panting Zoe went inside her room.

"Zoe what's wrong?" Asked Dan looking at her as she got a suitcase from under the bed and started to get he clothes in it.

"Zo where are you going?" asked Dan worried as Zoe passed them to get her stuff.

"Ask Frank." said Zoe as she got her make up and hairbrush.

Keri and Dan looked at each other and then went into base. Everyone was crying and didn't look up when they came in.

"What's wrong, guys?" Asked Dan worried as they saw everyone crying.

"It's Zoe." mumbled Aneisha as she cried harder.

"What's wrong, Guys? WILL YOU PLEASE JUST TELL ME?" Said Dan angrily as Frank stood there gulity.

"Frank is sending her to the...CIA." Said Sabrina crying harder. Dan looked at Frank and punched him.

"Dan!" said Zoe with her suitcase trying to see if he was okay.

"How dare you Frank. You know that I'm going to burn because of you. Not to mention all the pain Zoe is going to be going through." said Dan furiously as everyone looked at him especially Keri.

"Dan, I'm sorry but I can't look after a half wolf half human." said Frank looking at Zoe as she cried.

"Zoe unpack you are staying." said Dan.

"Wait a minute the CIA could be down here any minute so please stop fighting. I'm going." said Zoe going between them.

"No!" said Dan pulling her back.

"Dan as much as you fight. I'm still going." said Zoe trying to calm him down.

"But we need you." said Hayley still crying.

"No you guys are going to be great powerful women. I can feel it Good Luck." said Zoe bending down, hugging them then waiting for the CIA.

"Zoe the CIA aren't coming." said Frank smiling.

"What?" said all of them.

"I just wanted to know how you'll react." said Frank laughing as they all hugged Zoe so much that she feel over.

"Right it is sundown. So people get with your warriors." said Hayley as Sabrina and the rest of them walked away.

The tension of love you so high that they barely looked at each other.

"So that's a relief. Would you have gone to protect your sisters?" said Dan sitting on the desk next to Zoe looking at her.

"To protect my sisters of course." said Zoe looking forward. He really hadn't got a chance to look at her she had changed a lot. Her eyes were more greener and her hair was longer and redder.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" said Zoe laughing.

Forget Keri you never really loved her anyway!thought Dan.

"Oh nothing. Zo why did you set me up with Keri?" said Dan upset and eager to know but really hadn't got the chance.

"Because I knew you loved her more than me and that you wanted to be with her." said Zoe but she didn't believe what she was saying.

"Zo, I always loved you more than Keri and from the moment I set my eyes on you I knew you were the one the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." said Dan looking down. Zoe gently kissed him on the cheek. They looked at each other for a minute.

"Dan, why were you hugging me earlier?" said Zoe looking at him gobsmacked.

"Oh umm...just coz you looked really cold." said Dan quickly hiding the fact that he wanted to be her boyfriend

"So it wasn't because you wanted to make Keri jealous." said Zoe as Dan's eyes widened.

"What? No I would never use you." said Dan smiling at her as she looked relieved.

"Yet you used Keri." just as Zoe said that the others came back.

"Sorry I hope we weren't disturbing anything." said Hayley coming in with a bottle of wine.

"No of course where the hell did you get that?" asked Zoe angrily then Hayley laughed.

"No where and it's not like we're going to drink it." said Hayley as they all sat down in a circle.


	9. Spin the bottle

"We're playing spin the bottle."said Aneisha smiling. Dan groaned but he was happy maybe Zoe will be picked by fate.

"Okay Tom, Dan, Aneisha, Keri, Zoe, Sabrina than me."said Hayley as she span the bottle for Tom and it landed on Aneisha.

"Okay Toneisha kiss."said Sabrina as they laughed and smiled as Tom pressed his lips against Aneisha as they kissed for 2 mins. They smiled and aww the whole way through.

"All right Dan you're next."said Hayley laughing as she span the bottle and it landed on Zoe. She looked away annoyed.

"Come on you have to do it."said Sabrina smiling but Tom wasn't listening he was amazed at that kiss so gentle but so magical.

"Okay fine."said Zoe as she winked at Dan. He moved forwards and put one hand on her waist and one on her cheek he moved in and pressed his lips against hers.

_Wow! That was amazing _thought Dan. They kissed for about 5 mins until they stopped for air. Dan looked at her as she coughed.

The game continued Aneisha had to kiss Keri! Keri had to kiss Sabrina which made her angry because her Sister got to kiss Dan and she didn't. Keri looked at Zoe smiling this made her want to rip her head off.

"Zoe it's your turn."said Keri smiling sweetly but it was an evil smile. The bottle turned to Dan again and Keri just tried to control her anger.

"Sorry Zoe it's the rules."said Hayley laughing.

Dan came closer this time he put his hand on her wrist and pulled slightly and kissed her again except more passionately. He was on cloud nine. Literally. They kissed for 7 mins until Zoe pulled back.

"Right lunch! You coming?"said Sabrina as the rest of them left leaving Zoe and Dan.

"Dan we need to talk about the kiss it was just for a dare you know."said Zoe trying to break the silence.

"Yeah I know but wow."said Dan sthayng into space. Zoe couldn't bring back to Earth so she just went but Dan pulled her back and kissed kissed for 5 mintues. Dan pulled Zoe as close as he could. Zoe pushed harder until they were out of breath. In the background was a jealous sad Keri crying.

"Zo, I never wanted to be with Keri."said Dan smiling as Zoe looked away crying.

"Hey. Why are you upset?"said Dan wiping her tears and kissing her. Zoe opened her eyes and saw Keri standing there then ran opening the door and slamming it.

"Who was that?"asked Dan susicously looking at the door then at Zoe.

"Keri, come on."said Zoe standing up and running to her room. She saw Keri crying on her bed. Zoe sat down and hugged her but she resisted.

"All the time I fall for a guy he either 2 times me or cheats."said Keri crying.

"Yeah but Dan's an idoit! He doesn't realize what an amazing girl you are."said Zoe as she opened the door leaving Dan and Keri together. Hayley and Sabrina are in the base.

"Zo, we've found something! To separte us from our warriors."said Hayley excited.

"Really? What does it say?"asked Zoe lookking at them. She moved to see the book. It said that you have to have some Carlotes Parvus and some pepper mint.


	10. The truth behind Dalaxe

"Zoe I have found something else. We are not human. We are Dalaxe from a different universe. It destroyed when we went into war with another planet called Sajah but we losed. We had to flee as our star died and they took the oar from our planet's womb not allowing it to reproduce for 10 years. All those people stuck in space looking for another planet to live in."said Sabrina looking at it.  
"The book says that every year the bad Dalaxe who rebelled against Queen Pheobe left and went into the dark side will go into the good side and tortue the good people. The bad ones would stick pins in their bodies, burn their posions and sometimes eat them."said Zoe reading it out.  
"There are 3 different types of demons. The really dangerous ones are called Destroyers which includes witches, parasites and lots more. The secound is Fear that are killers with 3 powers, mind swappers and traders. The really easy ones to destroy are called Evil which includes wolves, lower witches and lots more."said Hayley reading the next chapter she cut herself and put some blood on the book.  
"It says that a higher witch can buy a slave or bunty hunter to kill the chosen ones. I'm going to get some Carlotes Parvus and Zoe get some Pepper mint."said Sabrina. She teleported to an abandonned field but there was a demon there with a wolf.  
"Is that your back-up? Pathetic."said Sabrina she threw a fireball which destroyed it and then the demon teleported away. Sabrina grabbed the Carlotes Parvus and went back to hq to find Zoe and Hayley.  
"What took you so long, Sab?"asked Hayley. Sabrina was out of breath and sat down on the chair. Frank came in and smiled. They hid the Carlotes Parvus and the pepper mint.  
"A demon with a wolf. I don't... know how I did it. I throw a fireball. It was like the demon's presence set off some kind of switch and I just killed the wolf. The book is right someone wants the Chosen Ones."said Sabrina trying to get his breath back. Frank looked at us suprised. Dan, Tom, Keri and Aneisha came into hq.  
"You went out? What if someone saw you? Sabrina was attacked by a demon and a wolf. Until you control your powers you are not allowed out."said Frank looking at them. They looked so innocent and sad.  
"Frank, we can't control it. I keep getting these new powers. The book says that some sort of witch is going to send a bounty hunter or slave to hunt us down."said Zoe. Dan looked at Frank whose face looked shocked.  
"Yeah and that the demons are upset because we are called The End. The end to their world. They think that it was the good Dalaxes' fault that they became that They are toruring them. Sticking pins in them, burning them and then eating them and taking their powers."said Hayley she moved closer to Zoe looking at them.  
"What happened to them?"asked Aneisha confused. They looked down then at them. "They were in war with another planet who destroyed their star and killed most of them but some suivred. They found a new planet waiting for their old planet to reproduce."said Sabrina looking at them and smiled weakly. Zoe turned to a new page and poured some of her blood.  
"Guys this is serious. They are going to chose a new leader called the Beginning. It said that the bad Dalaxe has powers like body snatching, mind controlling, kidnapping without a trace, posion making, teleporting."said Zoe she looked at the book and opened some more.  
"Yeah when they teleport they turn red and then disappear."said Sabrina. Tom looked tired and sat down beside his desk.  
"It said that we are not allowed to change into wolves until the eclispe at that very moment the bad Dalaxe will choose a new leader and the first mission is to kill the chosen ones. We have to make a shield not only to protect us but to protect Earth or they will annoce war."said Sabrina standing beside Zoe.  
"The shield will not only protect us but hide our location. What I don't get is how we became Dalaxe in the first place. It doesn't make sense."said Zoe rubbing her head. Tom had fallen asleep on the floor.  
"Actually it makes perfect sense. The mastermind lost his body then a Dalaxe was trying to escape the war so it accidently crashed on Earth. KORPS found it and made a deal with them to give us a posion which changed us from human to Dalaxe."said Hayley. The others looked bored and exhausted.  
"I can make an antidote to this posion."said Frank he was about to leave. "Frank, I'm sorry but there is no antidote. We have to find out whose after us and why. You guys need to get some sleep while we learn how to control our powers."said Zoe. They all left except Dan who just stood there impatiently.  
"You guys need to sleep too. This bunty hunter can wait until the morning."said Dan. They looked at eachother then shaked their heads. A big yellow flash of light shone and 3 goblins appeared.


	11. Maya, Hayna and Shayna

"What are they doing here? They might be evil. Stay behind me."said Dan protectively putting his hand over Zoe but she pushed past him and looked at the middle goblin.

"I remeber you from when I was little. You came to my cell one day in SKUL and told me I was one of the chosen ones. I didn't believe you and you left and never returned."said Zoe sitting opposite her. The goblin smiled. Hayley and Sabrina looked at each other then sat opposite a goblin.

"I have come to help you in your quest. For centries the chosen ones have been saviours of the universe. Helping stop wars, healing people and saving the righteous. I told you when you were younger that I shall return. My name is Maya. It means helper."said Maya she moved closer to Zoe then gave her a hug.

"These are my sisters Hayna and Shayna."said Maya letting go of Zoe. Maya stood up she was really short and she stood next to Dan who took a step back.

"You, Daniel Morgan of Saint Hearts is Zoe's warrior for a short amount of time. Then you'll return to being a human when she has finished her training."said Maya. Dan looked at Maya and sighed.

"I believe that you Sabrina has seen a demon."said Shayna looking at Sabrina who nodded. "It had a wolf and when I killed it he just teleported away."said Sabrina she walked over to the book and opened it she checked every page until she found the man a parasite.

"You saw a parasite? There are loads of parasites and you saw the most dangerous one. They suck your powers right out and trade it. We have to learn your powers quickly before sun dawn because then the bad Dalaxe who are called Faijiah and the Good Dalaxe are going to lose their powers for a whole day."said Hayna looking at the book.

"We need to start training. Stand up the first lesson is fire ball making. You have to clear your mind then say make a fireball."said Maya. They stood up and then int their hands was fireball.

"Now fire."said Shayna. They threw it and it turned out okay. They smiled and high fived eachother. Frank came in and screamed when he saw the golins.

"Zoe, Hayley and Sabrina stay back."said Frank he had a book in his hand and was about to kill Maya, Shayna and Hayna but they teleported away to the over side of the base.

"Frank, what the hell do you think you are doing? They are helping us."said Hayley. Frank stopped acting like a lunictic.

"But I thought they might be dangerous."said Frank. They looked at him then shaked their heads they moved towards the goblins.

"I think that that's it for the first lesson."said Maya looking at us. She sighed then walked around the base.

"Did anyone tell about you about Queen Pheobe?"asked Shayna sitting down. She sat down and so did they.

"We only know that she's the leader of the good Dalaxe. That's it."said Sabrina excited. Zoe looked at them.

"Queen Pheobe is the leader but when she was younger she was brought up not as a princess but as a shoemaker's apprentice. An orphan. The other princesses were disowned because they were spolit and cruel. The king set a search for the most kind person and he chose Pheobe. But the princesses put a love spell on her that made the first person she saw she fell in the love with and that person was the leader of the evil Dalaxe. She was obessed with him she wouldn't leave him alone and it ended with him taking his life."said Hayna.

"Oh my god. These princesses were that jealous of her that they put a love spell on her. I hope that doesn't happen to us."said Hayley looking at them.

"It is possible for a higher witch to give a spell that could make you vunerable. Queen Pheobe is old and defendless and leaves the place to attack."said Maya sitting down.

"So people are dying because the queen can't take care of the city. That's awful. Someone needs to replace her or stop this madness."said Zoe. The lift opened and a harmful gas spread. They dropped to the floor unconsience. The person dragged Zoe, Hayley and Sabrina to a crapped, deserted carvan in a deserted, empty and scary forest. Hayley woke up and looked around. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was shaking. She saw Zoe and Shanice sleeping and kicked them untill they woke up.


	12. Terry Van Helsing

"Where are we? One mintue we are talking to Maya, Hayna and Shayna and the next we are being dragged to some carvan in the middle of no where. What if a demon kidnapped us?"asked Sabrina looking around. The place stank of garlic, vinegar and cheap aftershave. The walls were painted black and there was only a tale, some cupboards and a shelf with lots of book on mythology.

"Yeah if a demon loves myths and stinks of garlic. Someone must be after us. It's stupid that someone would just leave us here."said Zoe looking around. She tried to stand up but her hand was chained to the wall. The only way to get out of the chain was to figure out the code.

"Zoe, don't stress. I'm sure Frank has realized that we are missing and taking clues. It won't be long till someone resuces you."said Sabrina hopefully waiting. They rolled her eyes.

"Frank's exhausted. The others are probably too busy doing their buiness that they haven't realized we are gone. Face it, Sabrina we are alone here." Said Hayley looking at them. She sighed then tried to hack the code but failed.

"I'm sorry that I'm hopeful but actually I'm scared that we are going to be left here."said Sabrina sighing. She sat there shaking with fear. There was a sound coming from outside. The door swang open and suddenly the air turned freezing cold. A man came into the carvan and chuckle. He looked so pale, old and fragile. He closed the door and locked it. He then sat next to Sabrina and touched her chin. They were shivering with fear. Normally they aren't scared of anything and so tough and strong.

"Get your filthy hands off me. Who the hell are you and what do you want with us?" asked Sabrina moving away from him. He moved closer to her and smiled. He flicked his boots off.

"I'm Terry Van Helsing. You probably don't know me but one of Dalaxes' many powers is to read minds and get visions of a person's life. Have a go."said Terry looking at them who took a deep breath in then had read his mind. Felt all the pain, disappointments and grieve.

"You had a pretty bad childhood: parents killed, abused by uncle, abandonned by your foster family, feeling unwanted. My dad always says fate is what you make it." said Hayley. He looked at his scars and cuts.

"Your dad is a wise man. Do you know that my fiancee was walking around and she was killed by a Dalaxe because she knew they existed and didn't think I'm a lying freak show just like..." said Terry a tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped his nose with his napkin which had a little dove sown on.

"The people of Madagescar thought you were a freak, an abamanation, a plague on their country. They used to call you names and laugh at you. That doesn't mean you have to take it out of Dalaxes."said Zoe looking at him. He shaked his head and laughed.

"Your kind are the reason I was in care when I was 5. The reason my son, Jonah thinks I'm mentally ill and the reason I losed everything. My uncle denied my existence." said Terry sighing in exhaustion.

"Sp what's your plan to avenge your wife's death and you'll suddenly feel better about yourself. To prove to everyone that you were right." said Hayley that was suprising she was the quiet and calm person. It was like she swapped places with Sabrina.

"I will go back to my village and declare that Prince Edward has returned. That's my real name. I was a prince then my uncle disowned me and locked me up."said Terry Van Helsing. Sabrina moved away from him. Zoe felt sorry for him.

"So that's nice. When do you let us go? I'm really tired with all this Dalaxe stuff."said Zoe. Terry looked at her suprised thinking what does she mean let them go?

"You are not going anywhere. I'm giving you in to the Slayer's Guild the place where humans slay Dalaxes and then we are going to extract your powers."said Terry laughing. They froze in confusion.

"Extract our powers? You can't that's cruel to all Dalaxe and the world needs Dalaxes to fight off attack." said Sabrina scared of him. He laughed even harder at her.

"Fight off attack? Are you mental deranged? Dalaxes are the reason that there are so much chaos in the universe." said Terry he sounded annoyed and angry.

"So you blame everything bad on Dalaxe? Oh that earthquake in Seria on Dalaxe. It's not their fault." said Hayley looking at his face. He burst into tears.

"Yes it is because my mum and dad died because of a Dalaxe ship crashed on Earth when I was only 2 months. Dalaxe have mood swings and if your really angry then you could have caused an Earthquake." said Terry they were confused.

"They were trying to evacuate a war so that they could have a better life. This won't bring back your parents or Marie. You would only allow Earth on attack." said Zoe. He looked at their scared faces then let them go.

"Thank you so much." said Hayley walking out of the carvan. He sighed then sat down on the seat and looked down. Zoe saw a flower and picked it.

"Zoe, before we go back to hq haven't you realized that the place is so crapped and filled?" asked Sabrina. Zoe shaked her head.

"Oh come on Zoe every room is filled even the kitchen. We have been hanging out in the bathroom. What if we could get our own place?" asked Hayley annoyed.

"So they are just staying for a couple more days, I'm not ill anymore. Just give it to midnight tomorrow then if you still feel like that then we'll leave." said Zoe. They nooded then held hands and teleported back to base to find Maya, Hayna, Shayna, Dan and Frank looking at us furiously.


	13. Squashed

**Hi this is MIHIGHLOVER123. I just wanted to say sorry for not posting this chapter earlier. Please review and favorite my stories! **

"What have I said about leaving base? You just used that moment to leave hq and go and do stuff." said Frank angrily. Maya, Hayna and Shayna looked at us.

"How dare you. We were captured by Terry Van Helsing, a member of the slayer's guild." said Sabrina sitting down exhausted. Dan stopped pacing up and down and looked disgusted at Zoe.

"You were captured by a member of the slayer's guild. That's bad if they know that the legend exists." said Maya worried that they might die.

"The slayer's guild has been after Dalaxes for centeries. They have been obessed with the legend about the power of 3." said Shayna scared as Sabrina sat up and looked at Frank and Dan.

"Okay I'm too tired to deal with all this. Come on Dan."said Frank and Dan leaving base. Sabrina closed the door just as they went to the rooms. Hayna, Shayna and Maya looked at them confused.

"Hayna, Shayna and Maya can you do build us a house? It is really squashed here and there is no food." complained Sabrina practically begging them.

"Well, we are are goblins and we can make a house for you but what about all your friends and we thought you liked it here." replied Maya looking at them but they shaked their heads.

"We thought we did but we can't go another day here but Zoe wants us to suffer another day in hell." said Hayley everyone looked at Zoe, who gasped.

"It's not hell you are acting like we are still with Terry but actually we are with people who care about us and won't tell anyone we're aliens." said Zoe angrily. They shaked their heads.

"Let's face it you're only staying because of Dan but Dan always blocks the toliet and expects us to fix it even if it means putting your hand down the loo." said Sabrina disgusted. Sabrina turned an amazing shade of red.

"Gross! Zo, wait till tomorrow you'll notice little things like you can never get in the shower I haven't had a shower in 2 days or that your bedroom is always full." replied Hayley.

"We are putting all these people in danger if we are here. A demon might come here and you know kill them." said Sabrina sadly and kind of unfortunately.

"I don't care about that. I just want to sleep in my bed." said Zoe before sighed then went into her room with Hayley and Sabrina to see Keri, Tom, Aneisha and Dan sleeping together on Zoe's bed.

"See where are we supposed to sleep. In base as usual." said Sabrina walking back to base to find Maya, Hayna and Shayna sleeping on the floor snoring.

"I want to have a shower but the hot water is off. I'm going to sleep in the bathroom." said Hayley opening the bathroom door. The bathroom was small and crapped but they somehow manage to fit in there.


	14. Morning After

It was 7am and Keri woke up to Dan snoring so loudly and Aneisha clutching her for dear life but luckily she was able to get out of the room. Keri walked exhausted into the bathroom and splashed cold water on a sleeping Hayley, Sabrina and Zoe. They all woke up breathing heavily.

"Thanks a lot, Keri! Why the hell did you do that?" asked Hayley angry at her. Keri looked at them sleeping on the bathroom floor with only a blanket.

"Hello it's my turn to have a shower so you need to leave before I splash more water on you." said Keri the mintue she said that they all ran out to Dan, Aneisha and Tom rushing past them. They walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast but the milk was finished and so was the cereal.

"Where's all the cereal? Frank went shopping yesterday and all the food is gone already." said Zoe looking at them as they eat so quickly. It was like their parents didn't teach them any manners.

"Yeah and we were hungry. Zo, we need your room now because we need the tv." said Dan with his mouth full. Zoe found it disguisting.

"No! It's my room and guess what you can sleep in the bathroom while Keri splashes water on you." replied Zoe furiously leading Dan shocked and angry.

"What's your problem, Zoe? We helped you to find your sisters." said Dan confused and shocked. Zoe sighed exhausted. Hayley and Sabrina sat on the fridge bored.

"Yeah thanks but I'm fed up. Last night we slept in the bathroom floor. Tonight I'm sleeping in my room." said Zoe leaving to go into her room with Hayley and Sabrina. She closed the door furiously then grabbed a suitcase.

"You were right. I can't stand it no more all the loud noises, crowded places and no food for us. It will not go on for a day it will go on for a year if we let it." said Zoe grabbing and folding all of her clothes.

"Yeah finally you see what is really going on here. Zo, I love your friends but to be honest, they are the stinkest most annoying people I have ever met in my whole life." said Hayley grabbing her clothes, jewelrey and shoes.

"Maya, Hayna and Shayna come here please!" said Sabrina just then Maya and her sisters teleported inside the room. They smelled like an summer day all the breeze and flowers.

"I have found an empty field not far from here and we can start the process. We just have to write a spell." said Maya excited grabbing a pen and paper. She sat on the floor and the others copied her.

"A chosen one has to write the spell and you must understand that spells are an serious thing it must not be taken for granted or used improperly but this is serious." said Shayna. Maya passed the paper to Sabrina and she wrote, ' To the force from within, help us charmed ones by making our dreams come true. Remove all the issues we have here and make a place for us to stay.'

"Now that you have wrote it. You all must say it at the same time." said Hayna. They placed the spell on the floor and read it in unison. A bright blue shone on them.

"It's so beautiful!" said Sabrina looking at the blue shine. It was like a sapphire blue. They giggled. Maya looked at them like they were her family. It was a truly beautiful moment!

"The spirits are helping us! It's making your wish come true." said Shayna. The glow stopped and they all stood up looking at the suitcases. "If we go now Frank will stop us and it will all be for nothing. At midnight tonight, when everyone is asleep we will sneak out and then Frank will be too tired to do anything about it." replied Hayley hiding her suitcase under the bed. It was only a short amount of time before they were going to leave base forever.


	15. Blessed

Zoe, Hayley and Sabrina was talking to Maya, Hayna and Shayna when Hayley summoned the book. She was so excited to read the next chapter. She found the next empty page and spilled her blood on the book which quickly turned into words.

"Guys, it says that the chosen ones cannot change into wolves until the eclipse. It shows all Dalaxe good and bad that the chosen ones have been chosen. Well, that's weird." said Hayley reading the book. The others looked shocked and confused.

"So we can't change until the eclipse. What kind of tradition is that? It tells the bad Dalaxe that we exist they will kidnap us and probably kill us." replied Zoe looking at Maya, Shayna and Hayna who shaked their heads.

"That's because you haven't been blessed by the old chosen ones. If you are blessed then you will be protected and the eclipse is a good thing not a bad thing." said Hayna smiling at them. They looked at them confused.

"You should go and join the good Dalaxe they always decorate the place with candles and tinsel and say a ritual. It's truly beautiful." said Maya smiling at them. They smiled back.

"We should go and join the good Dalaxe. It would be cool to meet all of them but what about the bad Dalaxe?" asked Sabrina she looked confused and scared that she might get killed by those demons.

"The bad Dalaxe would change too but they can't attack because of the crystals they stop bad things happen to the good Dalaxe. Maybe you should ask your dad if he can go." suggested Shayna they burst into laughter.

"Yeah really funny. Frank isn't our father he is kind of our protector but he's not a Dalaxe. He takes care of us but to be honest we don't need him." replied Zoe laughing with Sabrina and Hayley.

"Imagine Frank as our dad! So if we get blessed by the old chosen ones then the bad Dalaxe will not know where we are." said Zoe. Maya, Hayna and Shayna nodded.

"This room is too small to do the process. We need the base, candles and the book." said Hayna excited they grabbed the book. Zoe found the candles in the kitchen and they went into base to start the process. When they went into base they saw Dan and the others watching a movie on the computer.

"Okay, guys we need this room. My room is free so you can use that room." said Zoe they rushed into Zoe's room excited before she had the chance to change her mind.

"This spell is really powerful! Don't be alarmed if this includes some bright lights or weird feelings. It is all normal when doing this ritual. The spell should be in the book." said Shayna. They flicked through all the book until the next spare page spilling their blood on it.

"Spirits from the other side, bless us the next generation of chosen ones, here we ask for your blessing. Unite with us and come together to rejoice the destruction of the bad ones. Summon all chosen ones." replied Sabrina, Hayley and Zoe together.


	16. Kourtney, Kylie and Kaitlyn

In a blink of an eye, generations of chosen ones appeared before their very eyes. They all smiled at them they came and hugged them. Maya, Hayna and Shayna looked at them so proud and happy that they got to meet their family.

"Right listen up everyone we are here to celebrate the arrival of the last line of chosen ones. So quieten down please as we begin the ritual." said one of old chosen ones. She was quite young like in her 20's and was smiling happily. All the chosen ones stood in a line. She was called Katherine. Katherine took the book into her hand and looked at them.

"We, the old generation of chosen ones are here to bless the new chosen ones. I, Katherine of Dalaxe here by invite them into the family. Kourtney, Kylie and Kaitlyn are now one of us. Force from the other side bless these chosen ones." said Katherine. Zoe, Hayley and Sabrina looked confused. Katherine then sprinkled some sort of powder on their heads. Then they all disappeared.

"What did she mean when she said Kourtney, Kylie and Kaitlyn?" asked Zoe looking at Maya, Hayna and Shayna, who looked at the book.

"It says that your new names are Kourtney, Kylie and Kaitlyn. Zoe is Kourtney which means saviour. Hayley is Kylie which means force of good. Sabrina is Kaitlyn which means protector." said Shayna looking at the book.

"So we have to change our names? I like my name." said Hayley looking at them. Frank came in petrified and frightened looking around the base.

"Who were those people smiling at you? You guys are not changing your names." said Frank sternly. Zoe couldn't take it no more he was so annoying.

"You can't tell us what to do. You're not our dad!" said Zoe it was so surprising that she was standing up to Frank. Frank just froze.

"I'm your legal guardian. It doesn't exactly mean dad but I am like a dad to you and I can stop you, Zoe." said Frank. Zoe shaked her head.

"No you can't. You are just a old man who has no life and spends all his time in an underground base which stinks." said Zoe. Frank just ran out of base.

"That was a bit harsh but kind of true." said Sabrina surprised. Zoe looked at Sabrina, who looked really happy .

"I want to leave right now. I can't stand another minute here." said Hayley going into Zoe's room. They were watching fort boyard but Zoe switched off the TV.

"Ahh Sophie was going into the cold room." said Dan annoyed.


	17. The truth behind Shayna

"Just get out." said Zoe in her most angriest voice. The others knew that something was wrong. She only used that voice when she was pissed off about something. They hurried out before she had the chance to kick their ass.

"I am going to open more chapter. Zoe chill out." said Hayley walking towards the book. Zoe banged her head on the door and took deep breath. Maya tugged her jeans.

"I'll suggest, Kourtney that you listen to Kylie. Frank will be fine he isn't a baby." said Maya. Zoe took a deep breath before sitting on the floor while Hayley spilt her blood on the book.

"It talks about the Greece gods. They were called Sarai, Haran and Meacham. They were servants of the almighty one but one day they got fed up and destroyed the city and the only way that they could destroy them was to trap them in a special coffin made of ice. They have been there for 1600 years." said Hayley astonished.

"They were so powerful. It took the almighty one 3 days to trap them. They had such great powers like telepathy, force fields and they could get into your head and make you bad." said Hayna looking at them. Shayna looked so petrified.

"What's wrong, Shayna?" asked Sabrina. Shayna was shivering. "I was 5 years old and they entered Gardenia, our kingdom and destroyed everything. My dad died trying to protect me but then Sarai grabbed me before I could even teleport and then she released me for some reason and left." said Shayna she was so scared.

"It's time, Hayna to tell Shayna the truth the reason she let you go is because our mother didn't die just after you were born. Sarai is our mother." said Maya. Shayna was so gobsmacked.

"No you're wrong. Our mother wouldn't kill our dad. She loves him and she is dead." said Shayna shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's true after you were born, dad found out that after she got pregnant she started a affair with Meacham. She left us because dad made a force field between her and us. To protect us from her." said Hayna.

"But Meacham was dad's best friend. He always wanted them two to be close but they never were. Why would she try to grab me then?" asked Shayna. Sabrina tried to calm her down.

"She wanted you so much. Her real name is Sarah, the queen of all goblins. Dad became upset and he didn't allow anyone to gossip about her departure." replied Maya.

"Shay, don't worry she won't get to you. No one could ever get them out the spell because it was buried. The ice coffin is solid." said Hayna.

"Okay so these people are dangerous. Who in their right mind would go there or even get them out? It's going to be very hard to control them." said Zoe. Sabrina hugged Shayna.

"No one could control them, Kourtney. There was a person who wanted to be emperor of the universe. He forced them but they were too powerful." replied Shayna quietly.

"Kaitlyn, Kylie and Kourtney don't be alarmed like our Shay they will never come to rule the Earth." said Hayna.


	18. Haran, Meacham and Sarai

We talked about the creatures that might come after us and the powers that we need to learn to fulfil our role as the chosen ones. This was a really big and important job. Shayna still felt uneasy about her mother, Sarai and the fact that they might come out. As she should be because just then a man called Julius was standing in front of the traps that the Gods were being put into.

"I summon the Greek gods to do my will. I, Julius of the bad Dalaxe open the tombs of the Greek gods Meacham and Sarai." said Julius throwing a bottle of a liquid which broke the tombs. Sarai leaped out and let out an evil laugh. She walked over to Meacham and kissed him passionately.

"I have missed the feel of your lips. Who are you and what year it is?" asked Meacham he was tall and strong everything about his appearance said a God all his clothes were regal.

"I'm Julius, your leader. The year is 2014." replied Julius. Meacham laughed loudly then twisted his arm and it started to choke Julius. It took precisely 3 seconds for Julius to die a tragic death.

"Meacham remember what we are here for the power of the chosen ones. No one needs to be harmed. We have to get Haran out." said Sarai standing in front of him.

"Why him? You haven't got feelings for him. Besides, Haran is the weakest out of us. He will never get out." said Meacham he smiled evilly. Some teleported into the room it was Haran he was wearing a crown and a long cloak.

"Oh! Haran, I was going to release you." said Meacham. Haran looked away disgusted. "I got out by using my powers. One of us needed to stay conscience." replied Haran stepping forwards towards Meacham.

"We cannot extract the powers out of them. They will destroy us in an instant. We cannot be seen." said Sarai she sounded scared and upset.

"We will go back in time and see where they were born or created then we'll get the powers that your husband gave the mastermind. I might be the weakest but I'm the cleverest." said Haran looking at them. Someone teleported out of there and it wasn't Julius.

"Who was that? We'll be destroyed we have to go into hiding and plan our plan." said Sarai. The person was Hayna, Shayna and Maya's cousin, Fi-fi. She teleported right into the base. Hayley, Sabrina and Zoe were about to attack her.

"Kourtney, Kylie and Kaitlyn this is our cousin Fi-fi. What's wrong?" asked Shayna looking at Fi-fi who was out of breath from teleported from place to place to find them.

"It's Meacham, Haran and Sarai. Julius found the spell and got them out. They are going to go back in time and stop you three becoming the chosen ones." said Fi-fi scare. They all looked at each other.


	19. The end to Haran, Sarai and Meacham

"I thought you said they couldn't come back. What are they after? Did they see you?" asked Sabrina. Shayna put her hand over her mouth in shock and nearly fainted but Zoe placed her on the bed.

"No but I heard them they are after the powers of the chosen ones. You have to fight them. It's the only way. The almighty one was actually a chosen one." urged Fi-fi looking at them scared.

"We can't we haven't mastered all our powers yet. What if something goes wrong?" asked Hayley helplessly looking at them. Shayna was still in shock.

"It won't if you cast a spell on them. It will destroy them and then they will be gone. Trust me, Kourtney, Kylie and Kaitlyn nothing will go wrong." said Maya trying to reassure them as the eldest of the goblins it was probably her responsibility to be the fearless one but her face said it all the fear.

"There is one thing that you have forgotten, Maya. We don't know where they are. We can't just summon them" said Zoe. Shayna stood completely still until Hayna walked over to her and clicked her fingers and Shayna was no longer in shock.

"Yes you can before they make any more trouble. These people are dangerous we wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important." replied Shayna standing up beside them. Zoe wrote a spell on the back of a piece of paper.

We, the last generation of chosen ones summon Meacham, Sarai and Haran." said all of them at the same time. At that very moment, they were there looking around. Meacham took a step forward and was about to harm them but the force field that Zoe created with her mind stopped him. He took a step back and laughed. Sarai stared at Shayna.

"Shayna, Maya and Hayna return to your mother this instant. I had to kill your father he was weak but you three are strong." said Sarai looking at them. They didn't move even a little bit.

"I call on the power of three destroy these evil enteritis." said Hayley and then the Gods looked at each other as the spell reacted to them. Sarai begged for help.

"Help us! What is happening to us?" asked Sarai that was the last thing she said before she turned into dust. Shayna closed her eyes so she couldn't see what was happening to her mother.

"I guess that's the end of them." said Fi-fi she grabbed a dustpan and brush and placed the dust into a special pot.


	20. Truth

Zoe looked at Shayna who gasped in shock as Fi-fi placed the remains of her mother in a special pot with the words Go to hell engraved on it. It was killing her seeing Shayna like this because she was basically her sister. She was there when she needed them most and always looked out for them. Sabrina was angry at herself she could have done something to prevent this happening in the first place. Fi-fi looked a bit happy that this happened so that they wouldn't harm their people again.

"Well that was nice encounter!" said Sabrina moving towards Shayna and hugging her so tightly like she was clinging on for dear life. Shayna sobbed a little bit on Sabrina but Sabrina didn't mind at all it mattered that she was okay.

"Her last words were Shayna help me. I should have done something made an alliance, talked to them but I didn't. I was a coward, a disgrace to my people." said Shayna crying longer and harder.

"You weren't a coward you were so brave confront your demon. Who cares if she's your mum? You should be who you want to be and never ever be scared again and think that that was your fault because it wasn't. The person who let them out was an idiotic fool." said Zoe hugging them. Hayley looked at them then rushed over and hugged them.

"Well, I should go. I see you soon, girls." said Fi-fi teleporting away with the pot in her tiny little hands. Little did they know that Fi-fi was actually another God the God of revenge and she got exactly what she planned the chosen ones to destroy Haran, Sarai and Meacham and then extract the powers from a special pot. She looked at the Gods lifeless and smiled. A bright light shone on her and showed her true form an special species that can change into any other species and speak and look like them.

"Look at you lifeless. The most strongest out of the Gods are a pile of ashes." said Fi-fi gazing at the ashes she placed her hand over the pot and laughed as all their powers flowed through her.

"Next on the list of destruction is the chosen ones then I shall rule the universe." said Fi-fi to herself laughing. She threw the pot into the sea of dreams which is in the heart of Dalaxia. Meanwhile, Shayna had returned to her normal self and helped the girls pack.

"Do you know what you should have? A special attic where you practise your powers. You saw today. It's important to be ready for a surprise attack." said Shayna they started laughing as Hayna and Maya teleported back to base.

"It's nice to see you acting like your normal self again." said Hayley smiling at her who laughed. "The house looks amazing. I really think you guys will like it." said Hayna moving towards Hayley and smiling at them.


	21. Destroy Fi-fi

**Hi this is MIHigh123 and I'm sorry that I couldn't write on the start of a brand new life!**

It was about 10 oclock and they were talking about the new house until Hayley, Sabrina and Zoe had a vision seeing Fi-fi throwing the Gods into the sea and getting all their powers then they realized that she was the real threat not Haran, Sarai and Meacham. It was a terrifying revelation and they didn't know how to tell them.

"Are you okay? You just stopped working and froze." said Maya she clicked her fingers and they returned to them and gasped really loudly in shock. Zoe knew she had to tell them or they will find out later.

"How long have you known Fi-fi?" asked Zoe she was trying to tell them in the best way possible without hurting their feelings or making them mad.

"Since we were born. What has this got to do with the fact that you froze for a minute? If you have something to say to us then just say it." said Hayna she was really getting impatient and wanted to know what that was about.

"We had a vision. There is no easy way to tell you this trust me but we saw Fi-fi absorbing the powers of the Gods and saying she wanted to kill us." said Sabrina she was quite nervous to tell us.

"Oh come on we have known Fi-fi since we were born and you actually think that you can say that we were wrong about her." said Shayna.

"No Shay let's summon Fi-fi and then you'll realize that you were wrong and we were right. Fi come here." said Hayna just then Fi-fi came and they went into their attack moves.

"Fi you'll never guess what they said they said that you were a God. Tell them they are wrong." said Maya she smiled thinking she was right.

"May how could you be so stupid to listen to me. I just had to get the current Gods out of the way for me. I'm going to destroy each and everyone of you before you stop me." replied Fi-fi they all gasped as she went into her true form.

"What? Where is my friend?" asked Shayna she was acting so brave not realizing she was 10 times stronger than her.

"She's locked away. Shay you are such a fool. I just needed to know where the current chosen ones were. That stupid man you call a father put a spell on you that makes sure nothing evil comes your way." replied Fi-fi she laughed evilly. She tried to grab the book but Sabrina stopped her using a force field.

"Your powers has developed. Too bad they'll be mine soon." said Fi-fi she backed away. Zoe grabbed the book and flicked through the pages of the book.

"I call upon the power of the chosen ones to destroy this evil monster." said Zoe all of a sudden Fi-fi dropped to her knees in pain.


	22. The mountain of Tibia

They continued packing in total silence thinking that they were doing what was best by paying their respects instead of going on like there was nothing wrong and they didn't just see a life being destroyed. Shayna couldn't stand it and thought that they were horrible people.

"I don't think that she's dead." said Shayna she was so convinced that she was right and didn't believe that this was it or that she actually risked her life.

"Shay please let's not go there. We saw her death with our very eyes." said May as the eldest she thought it was her responsability to look after her sisters.

"But it is said that the Gods discovered an ancient art to make people believe that they are dead. Maybe Mum's not dead." replied Shayna softly and quietly. Hayna couldn't believe that after all she put them through she still got what she wanted to split them up.

"Don't call her that! She stopped being our mum the day she betrayed our father and I bet that this is all some kind of trick that all of them plotted." said Hayna she sounded angry and upset. Zoe stepped in to stop the argument.

"Guys, can't you see that this is what they want to split us up but what you fail to realize that we were here and she didn't kill us. She went after the book." replied Zoe they all gasped astonished that they didn't realize that in the first place.

"Well obviously she would go after the book it has unlimited power and spells." said Hayna she seemed to calm down and was back to her normal self.

"That's what they are after the book. Think about it the book has lots of spells what if there is a spell to go back in time and stop us becoming the chosen ones." explained Hayley she stopped packing for a moment.

"Yeah that's it. Look at us working together. We need to leave straight away if they are going to attack us. It's our duty to protect those around us." said Sabrina. Hayna, Shayna and Maya stared at each other before nodding.

"Okay we'll go only because we need to keep the humans safe." said Maya giving in. Hayna had wanted to show them some thing for a very long time.

"No wait we haven't shown them the place. We have to go there first. The place we are going to is called Tibia it is on Earth and they say that all chosen ones have to go there." Replied Hayna she took Hayley and Sabrina's hands.

"Okay let's not fight. We'll go there first." Said Maya taking Zoe's hand and telported to the top of a mountain where there was a special lake right in the middle. Zoe threw a rock to see how far they were up but it didn't reach the bottom.

"I can't see the bottom." Said Zoe she looked down scared that she was going to trip and fall. Normally she wasn't scared because she was brought up in SKUL but that doesn't mean she wasn't really scared.


	23. Studying

"What's this place and why would you bring us here?" asked Hayley determined to not look down because she was terrified of heights.

"This is Tibia. It's a sacred place it is believed that every chosen one should come here to get their full powers. You'll be surprised what you could do." Replied Hayna she seemed really excited.

"Right like what exactly?" asked Sabrina she was really brave and didn't seem to be scared. She was just standing there freezing.

"Like changing the weather and creating a force field in someone's mind until they explode. We will be your teachers. I'll teach you about history and geography. That's what you humans call it." Replied Shayna. They sat down on the snow thinking that they were crazy to show them this.

"I'll teach you about how to control your powers. It's different for each of you." Said Maya she sat down and surprising wasn't cold.

"Yeah and I'll teach you how to use your powers during a battle and all the species in Dalaxia. Over to you Shay to start." Said Hayna she clicked her fingers and gave Zoe, Sabrina and Hayley coats and notepads and pencils.

"This is History. Even though we are at war there were always special days when there would be no war or fighting. It was a day of peace for both bad and good. You're actually sitting on where Dalaxes were shot in battle." Said Shayna they all looked on the floor disgusted.

"Can we start tomorrow? I'm really tired." Replied Hayley she was very fidgety and kept moving about. Maya looked at them sympathetically and agreed.

"Okay tomorrow but you have to promise us that you'll be on your best behavior and no more fidgeting Kylie." Said Maya. They stood up in pure relief.

"And next time you should warn us we are sitting on dead bodies." Said Zoe. Shayna teleported them to their new house. It was a big house and very modern. It was very weird shape and looked like a big mansion fit for the queen. Outside there were different varieties of flowers, apple and mango trees and a path leading to the house. The house was painted white. On the outside of the house you could see big windows and two stairs leading to different sides of the house. In between the stairs was a big door which was painted brown. There were 3 floors and all the lights were off.

"Wow can I open the door please?" asked Sabrina. Shayna threw her the keys and she looked at them excited and squealing.

"She's a bit over enthusiastic maybe we should have left her on the mountain." Joked Hayley. Zoe burst into laughter. Sabrina turned around and stuck out her tongue.

"Welcome to our new home." Replied Sabrina she held the key and didn't open it for 5 minutes until Hayley said, "Okay we get it, Sabrina but really just open the door unless you want us to catch our death."


	24. Hybrids

"Okay then let's go in." Replied Sabrina she turned the key and they went into the house excited to see how it was like in the inside. They entered the corridor and dropped their bags before racing through the house. Zoe went into the living room which was painted black with pretty white design. It was quite a big room with a flat screen television and 4 sofas that were red. She looked at all the DVDs and all the films and the bookshelf. It was mostly cookbooks to make them seem more human. There was a carpet and a stair case right in the middle leading some where. She glanced outside and saw some sunbeds and a big pool and a gate leading some where else.

"Kaitlyn and Kylie come check this out." Said Zoe she couldn't believe that she was there or the fact that she called them Kaitlyn and Kylie but they still come and was as shocked as her when they saw the garden. Maya, Hayna and Shayna placed their bags into the living room.

"Awesome Kourtney check out the kitchen." Replied Hayley. They all raced into the kitchen to see the room was a bright blue color- the color of the ocean. There was plenty of food and kitchen equipment. It was one of the most beautiful places Zoe and her sisters had ever seen.

"Come upstairs and see the real magic." Said Maya she lead them into a basement. Most basements were dirty filthy places with lots of cobwebs where people rarely went but their basement was a cozy place with central heating and no signs of dirt or cobwebs anywhere. It was like heaven. There was a bookshelf and sofas for them to sit on and liquids.

"Wow this room there isn't a word that could describe what you have done for us. Thank you." Said Sabrina glancing at them before they all shared a big group hug. When they broke apart they sensed that Maya, Hayna and Shayna were hiding something.

"What's going on with you three?" asked Hayley looking at them. May wanted to tell them but Shay started by saying," Do you know when you saw Terry that wasn't the first time Dalaxe have seen him. There was a war between Dalaxes and members of the slayer's guild. Every since that they have been obsessed with finding more evidence and they even told their children and most of them believed them."

"How did they even know about our kind in the first place?" asked Zoe she sat on the sofa looking at Shayna who signaled for her sisters to speak up.

"One Dalaxe went to school she was just a child a hybrid species an orphan. They found her the same way they found you and tested on her until she disappeared just like the evidence and no one has ever believed what the slayers are saying and think that they are crazy." Replied Hayna staring at them. They seemed so interested in the story.

"What do you mean hybrid species? How did she get to Earth any way?" asked Sabrina she sat between Hayley and Zoe still staring at them as they sat down on the ground.

"We believed that hybrids weren't allowed they were a mix of two races and they were considered as abomination. The punishment for producing a hybrid is being left with Cold North and the child would be sent to the far side of the galaxy before it could cause any trouble." Replied Maya calmly looking at their shocked faces.

"Well, you guys are hybrids but that law was abolished years ago and now people are free to have any type of children they want. We are considered as equals." Said Maya she wanted to calm them down.

"Okay but what do you mean most of the slayer's children. What happened to the rest of them?" asked Zoe she was twisting her hair the thing she does when she is nervous.

"The rest thought their parents were obsessed and didn't want to be a part of the slayer's guild and haven't spoken to their parents in months. It's sad really to see your children hate you. They don't deserve that but it was more of an escape than a hobby." Replied Shay she sat right next to Hayley and tried to calm them down.

"Guys, I don't want to be called Hayley anymore. I mean we need a fresh start and Terry might go to the slayer's guild and tell them." Said Hayley looking at them hoping that they would understand.

"Yeah it's too risky so from now on we go on by Kourtney, Kylie and Kaitlyn." Said Zoe smiling at them. Shayna clapped and wooed.

"Well Kourt, Ky and Kait why don't you go to bed? Your bedrooms are on the secound floor. Night!" replied Maya. They all walked out of the room and down the stairs to their rooms and said night to each other. When they walked into their rooms for the first time the first thing they saw was a sleeping dog on their beds. They all stared surprised before meeting outside of their rooms.

"What was that? There is a dog sleeping on my bed." Said Kourtney sighing and looking at her sisters who were all yawning. "We'll ask them in the morning. I'm too tired." Replied Kylie before returning to her room and sleeping. Kourtney didn't want to ask them because every part of her body was aching with pain especially her back for some strange reason. At this point, she didn't care less about the dog on her bed and decided she was too tired to move it. She slept beside it perfectly.


End file.
